


Songs and Snippets

by kisahawklin



Category: Inception (2010), Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, The Losers (2010), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Music, Short, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs and Snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> This came from a [Top 5 meme](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/411217.html) I did a while back. The delightful [](http://marina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**marina**](http://marina.dreamwidth.org/) asked for [Top 5 pieces of music I’d like to write fic for](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/411217.html?thread=4527697#cmt4527697). Mostly, I listen to mood music suited to the story I’m writing. To turn that around and choose pieces to write for was an interesting challenge. You’re just getting snippets here, but that’s what makes them so perfect, you know? If you listen to the song as you read the fic, and then let the song play out, I’m betting you can see where the story’s going.

[Intro by The XX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gxNW2Ulpwk) (White Collar)

Neal closes his eyes and listens to his heartbeat, the slow thump-thump of failure, his first real one, and wishes the bottle at least had some fucking wine in it. Even the shitty stuff would have done for this, the day he sits down and gives up the chase, stops running because it doesn't really matter anymore.

[Symphony No. 7, Mvt 2: Allegretto by Ludwig van Beethoven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J12zprD7V1k) (Inception)

Eames doesn't have a totem; fuck Cobb and his game pieces and children's toys. It isn't a game to him, it's art, and the only place art is ever perfect is in dreams. _That_ 's how he knows.

[Song for Jesse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxtDMj8NeEo) (Leverage)

It calls her. She can hear it sparkling from a hundred feet up, through steel and concrete and air ducts. It says, "Come get me, Parker. I want to go with you. Only you can appreciate me." When she does get it in her hand, she takes the smallest moment to stare into its heart, the light shimmering off the facets, mesmerizing.

[In the House – In a Heartbeat by John Murphy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST2H8FWDvEA) (The Losers)

Lying in wait is a lot like a crescendo, Cougar thinks. A long, slow build to a single moment, each passing second a slightly louder repetition of the one before it, maybe this moment, maybe this one, or this. It’s not boring, no, it’s an exercise in learning how much to hold back, how much to save for the next possible second, and the next, until any moment could be _the_ moment, and you are ready for all of them.

[Piano Concerto No. 2 in C Minor, Op. 18, Mvt 1: Moderato; Allegro by Rachmaninoff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds9CrdY3R2M) (SGA, Music AU (Impromptu))

The opening has always been a quiet meditation for him, stark chords outlining a story that can only be told in full over the space of forty minutes with an orchestra the size of Manhattan and a pianist whose guts outweigh his brains.

Once the overly-dramatic opening blossoms into the real music, the flowing right hand over the ponderous bass, John is transported away from wherever he is and into the world of concerto. This piece has always captured his imagination, transported him to fields of incredible creatures and mythic heroes, and when the romantic theme comes around, he finds it doesn’t hurt like he thought, doesn’t remind him he’s a failure. It only reminds him that Rodney did this for him, picked him up and put him on his feet and pushed him through a door he thought had closed twenty years ago.


End file.
